


Remember Now

by Wannawannabe



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: :D, Flashbacks, Gen, Mentions of you know who but his name is never said so feel free to make him an oc or smth, Non-Idol but Still famous au, Please understand the majority of this is just flashbacks, like a lot of flashbacks, my song was save rock and roll!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-11 17:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19545025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannawannabe/pseuds/Wannawannabe
Summary: Jae took a breath as he shifted the strap of his guitar again.Everything would be fine. They had gone through too much for everything not to be fine. They had practiced enough, maybe even practiced too much if he were being honest.But it would be worth it.It would always be worth it.





	Remember Now

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, you’ve gotta trust me on this au. I know you saw that au tag and probably thought to yourself. “That’s not an AU.” Well it is. Because I wrote it.
> 
> Also pls do not doubt when I say this is Flashback city central. Jae has almost every one of his parts in flashbacks. Not because I hate him or anything but just because this IS flashback city and I am the mayor.
> 
> Anyways! Thank you so much for letting me take part in this challenge! It was super fun! My song was save rock and roll and I hope I made it obvious by the end of the fic!

Jae took a breath as he shifted the strap of his guitar again. 

Everything would be fine. They had gone through too much for everything  _ not  _ to be fine. They had practiced enough, maybe even practiced  _ too  _ much if he were being honest. 

But it would be worth it.

It would always be worth it. 

~~~~~~

_ Deep breaths, Deep breaths. This is what he’d been preparing for. Two weeks, two weeks of managing to avoid this before Sungjin had cornered him and threatened to release the picture of him, age 6, crying after hearing that dinosaurs had gone extinct.  _

_ The ultimate blackmail.  _

_ As he stood outside the classroom he considered that maybe he could put a cute spin on the picture, and downplay how utterly embarrassing it was. Really, anything would be better than this.  _

_ Then he sighed as he imagined Sungjin’s face after telling him he hadn’t done it  _ **_again_ ** _ , and opened the door to the classroom. Might as well get it over with. _

_ Inside stood the one boy Jae had been avoiding since the first day of the year, and the one person Sungjin had been trying to get him to talk to since the second day of the year. Honestly his avoidance was probably an overreaction, just like Sungjin said. _

_ He watched the boy’s face screw up in anger once he saw Jae and mentally sighed. Just like Sungjin said.  _

_ Then he noticed that next to the boy, leaning against a desk was someone else. A smaller guy, who was a few years younger than Jae, but also someone he needed to talk to. The drummer that was next on his and Sungjin’s list. His name definitely started with a D, which Jae had always found fun, but now was not the time to blank on it.  _

_ The boy Jae had been avoiding for 125 days opened his mouth, something incredibly rude and annoying most likely on the tip of his tongue. Then in a move that brought Jae an endless amount of satisfaction Jae went,  _

_ “I’m not here for you,” and stepped in between him and the Drummer (Doyoung?).  _

_ The money Jae would’ve given to see his face in that moment is probably once again an overreaction. But really, could Sungjin blame him? Surely he would understand this one, it wasn’t as if Jae wasn’t being completely unproductive! He got Dojoon! No.. that wasn’t right… _

_ “Dowoon, right?” Jae asked the very confused looking boy in front of him.  _

_ “Yes?” It seemed more like a question, and the confusion was obvious in Dowoon’s eyes, but Jae was too busy celebrating getting his name right. _

_ “Let’s talk then,” and with that Jae grabbed Dowoon’s wrist and led him out of the classroom, prepared to do everything he could to get him to agree as soon as possible. _

_ He couldn’t go back to Sungjin without a drummer for their band now he could he? _

_ ~~~~~~~~ _

Dowoon stared at his drumsticks and wondered if it was worth the risk of dropping them so he could spin them. He knew the stage techs had said to be as quiet as possible when they were on stage and the curtains hadn’t opened but he was  _ really _ nervous, and fiddling with his drumsticks was probably his only option here. 

He glanced at the curtain again, and thought about how much noise it would be if he dropped them, and then did his best to put his hands down and relax. The curtain hid them for now, but there was an audience they had to face, and fans or not Dowoon didn’t want to deal with social media if he did end up making a lot of noise. 

Plus, the curtain still felt stupid to have.

He had asked about it, when they first saw the venue. As the others marvelled at the size of the venue, and how high the ceiling was, and how big the stage was, and all the places they’d be able to move around, Dowoon had been staring at the curtain with disdain. 

Who used a curtain anymore? Certainly no one outside of broadway or opera. This was basically an auditorium, and he was pretty sure it was only built a few years ago, so why a curtain? It was red velvet, and had thick fabric bordering the edges, and the more Dowoon looked at it the more he felt they were going to play in a relic of an auditorium and no one was going to come and this would be the end of it. 

He voiced as much, only to receive a laugh from Jae and a strange cross being a concerned and amused look on Sungjin’s face. 

“Look,” Jae had told him, slinging an arm across his shoulders. “Every great act, needs a dramatic reveal yeah?” Dowoon glanced at where the curtain was slowly parting dubiously. Jae laughed, as if he could read his mind, which after this long, Dowoon wouldn’t be surprised if he could. “Listen when that curtain opens, everyone’s going to be focused on one thing,” Jae aimed his body towards the middle of the stage, where a drumset had just been revealed by the parting curtain.

He hadn’t said anything to Dowoon, after that, but he hadn’t had to. Dowoon understood what he meant. 

_ You. _

_ ~~~~~~~ _

_ Dowoon rolled his eyes as Younghyun trailed behind him again, once again bothering him about what Jae had talked to him about; or as Younghyun liked to say, “What business  _ that _ asshole had with him.” _

_ Dowoon knew that Younghyun and Jae didn’t like each other, hell the entire campus knew they didn’t like each other. Still it had been two weeks and Younghyun hadn’t given up, it was getting a bit excessive. Dowoon could take care of himself, and really what was Younghyun expecting? For Dowoon to tell him that Jae had challenged him to a duel? No, the answer was much simpler than that. _

_ Kind of. _

_ Jae had asked him to be a drummer for his band.  _

_ This had confused Dowoon for several reasons. The first being that he hadn’t known that Jae had even been aware of his existence; they shared no classes, were several years apart i _ _ n age, and as far as Dowoon knew they had no mutual friends. Well, that wasn’t completely true, because the second reason was that, even  _ if _ Jae knew that Dowoon existed, he hadn’t expected to exactly be someone Jae liked.  _

_ Mostly because Jae hated Younghyun, and Younghyun was Dowoon’s best friend. Which didn’t exactly count as a mutual friend right? If anything it would be a mutual enemy. Except that would imply that Younghyun was also Dowoon’s enemy, and while there were moments Dowoon definitely felt like hitting him, enemy felt a little mean. Still- _

_ “So?” Jae asked, unintentionally interrupting Dowoon’s runaway train of thought. “Will you be our drummer?” _

_ This segued nicely into Dowoon’s third reason, which was how Jae knew he was a drummer. Very few people knew this, and once again aside from his odd mutual frenemies relation with Jae, he wasn’t sure who would’ve told him. Thinking about it, the only people who knew he played the drums came down to his parents, Younghyun, and his roommate.  _

_ “You don’t have to answer right now if you aren’t sure,” Jae interrupted again, “But it would be  _ really _ nice if you would, and if the answer was Yes. I hate to pressure but Sungjin’s been on my ass for a while and-”  _

_ Dowoon silently cursed his roommates name (Damn you Wonpil) as he hears Jae mention Sungjin. He tells Jae he’d think about it, and left.  _

_ Now here he was with Younghyun asking him for the third time that day what Jae had talked to him about and Dowoon was resisting the urge to say yes to Jae just to spite Younghyun. It’d be an odd revenge, but at least it would be a reason to say yes. Because in the end, no matter what Dowoon told himself, he really, really wanted to say yes.  _

_ The reasons to say no far outnumbered the reasons he had to say yes, he had class to worry about, he wasn’t sure how serious and time consuming this would be, he wasn’t sure how many people he wanted to watch him drum, he probably wouldn’t be able to do anything important with the band, he didn’t even know who else was in the band. He had no reason to say yes.  _

_ Then why hadn’t he said no yet?  _

_ Because you don’t want to, a small voice told him. Because Dowoon, when it came down to it, liked to play the drums, probably actually loved to play the drums. Loved the feeling of playing for people, of performing, of being part of something and knowing he was the base of it, that everyone else relied on, and trusted, him. That the audience could listen to them and be happy and know that, if the rest of them were doing well, then Dowoon could be happy and do well.  _

_ “Honestly! I don’t know why you’re being so secretive about this? He’s an asshole and I’m just making sure he didn’t say anything to you I need to beat him up for!” Came Younghyun’s voice for the fifth time that day. Dowoon felt a vein pop. _

_ He spun around as he reached for his phone and started walking towards the senior dorms, he had his answer now. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~ _

Younghyun flexed his fingers again as he resisted the urge to hum the lyrics he had been practicing for the past three months. He made eye contact with a staff member backstage who held a finger to their lips, as little noise as possible, right. 

In acutality they probably only had a few seconds left before the curtain started moving anyways, and so if he wanted to go anywhere, he wouldn’t have a chance to before the concert started.

Before the concert started and  _ 10,000 _ people waited for them to play. 

He cut off a panicked breath before his mic could pick it up. Stay calm, stay calm. He must have not been subtle enough in his efforts, because then he felt Jae nudge him, smirk in place and eyebrow raised. A few years ago Younghyun would’ve scoffed, and brushed Jae off, annoyed at the smirk. But things had changed, 

A lot had changed.

Younghyun rolled his eyes, but reached out and gave Jae’s shoulder a small squeeze, a thank you for caring. Jae’s smile mellowed out, into a calm one Younghyun had gotten to know well over the years. It looked like he hadn’t been the only one in need of reassurance. Jae took Younghyun’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze, and Younghyun felt the smile grow on his face. 

Then the smile turned sneaky as he pulled on Jae’s hand and pulled them away from their painstakingly assigned spots on stage and over to Wonpil and Sungjin’s side of the stage. 

He’s sure he wasn’t the only one in need of reassurance. 

~~~~~~~~

_ Younghyun knew he could be overprotective at times. But come on, anyone who had seen Dowoon shouldn’t blame him for it. _

_ Dowoon was the little brother he had never had, and always wanted. Plus Dowoon was also adorable and there was no way Younghyun could resist that.  _

_ But as he stood outside Park Sungjin’s dorm he wondered if he was actually willing to go this far for Dowoon. A band? A band with Park Jaehyung no less. Was he really going to join just because Dowoon wanted to? An image of Dowoon rapidly texting his parents, biting his lip, and face very obviously sad and desperate popped into Younghyun’s mind. His brother in everything but blood, desperate for his chance. _

_ He groaned as he lifted his hand to knock, because yeah, yeah he was.  _

_ After a few seconds a voice rang out from in the dorm with a quiet “coming!” It was odd because Younghyun was pretty sure that wasn’t Sungjin’s voice. It was too high, and laid back and- _

_ The door opened and there was Park Jaehyung and Younghyun considered just how sad Dowoon would actually be if he couldn’t join this stupid band.  _

  
  


_ 10 minutes later he was sitting in Sungjin’s dorm next to Jaehyung as they both got lectured by Sungjin on how ‘Stupid it was to fight in the dorms can you two not go TEN SECONDS without acting like normal fucking adults oh my GOD what if the RA had seen you two I swear to GOD-’  _

_ Sungjin finally cut himself off as he realized that in order for them to be able to fight in his dorm, both of them actually had to  _ be  _ in his dorm. He looked at Younghyun. _

_ “Actually, why were you here? No offense but we haven’t really talked since our project two months ago.”  _

_ “I’m here to join your band.” Younghyun stated simply. _

_ That of course, was enough to get Jae off the couch with a vehement refusal.  _

_ Younghyun shook his head, “It wasn’t a question, you guys need me.” He explained, and he swore he saw Jaehyung’s eye twitch that time. Before Jaehyung could say something that would probably start another fight, Sungjin spoke. _

_ “Can you explain that a little more? I’m not sure we follow,” He looked confused, but not unwilling and Younghyun would rather interact with a confused Sungjin than any type of Jaehyung.  _

_ “You guys want Dowoon to join right?” Younghyun asked, Sungjin and Jaehyung nodded. “Well his parents won’t let him,” Sungjin’s face fell at that, Younghyun continued. “Unless, I join too. They trust me more than him it seems, and refuse to support the choice unless I’m there too. It sucks. But if you guys want him you’re going to have to take me too.” It feels like a betrayal, bringing up Dowoon’s parents, knowing Dowoon doesn't like telling people about them, feels like he’s breaking an oath of silence. But, he’s desperate.  _

_ “What if we’re full?” Jaehyung asked, expression oddly calm. It almost looked like he was thinking. _

_ Younghyun voiced that thought and was rewarded with a couch pillow to the face.  _

_ “What I meant was what if we already have enough members? I don’t really see where you would fit in.” Jae listed the people they were already asking to join the band, Dowoon, obviously, and another kid he didn’t know on keyboard. _

_ “Well you only have one guitar-” _

_ “That’s handled” Jae said quickly, shooting an interesting look at Sungjin, while Sungjin sighed in a way that made it known this was a topic for later. _

_ “Well you don’t have a bass?” Younghyun tried again and Jaehyung’s wince told him that he’d struck gold. _

_ “You play bass?” The question looked like it caused Jae physical pain. _

_ ‘Maybe two songs’ Younghyun thought, instead he said “Yeah.”  _

_ “Well then,” Sungjin said, “Welcome to the band!”  _

_ Younghyun probably should’ve questioned why they had let him join so easily, but Dowoon’s future happiness, and the expression on Jaehyung’s face was enough to make him forget. _

  
  


_ Younghyun wishes it could’ve just been smooth sailing after that, that things just got better. But their first major fight happened a month in.  _

_ Younghyun had brought up, once again, that Jae was the only guitar, and they only had one keyboard player. He had been arguing to have another person on keyboard and guitar so they could diversify what they played. If Younghyun had also been writing some stuff that required two guitars, well that wasn’t very important.  _

_ He had also, once again, questioned what exactly Sungjin’s role in the band was. He wasn’t playing, and he wasn’t singing, so where did he fit in? Jae was very touchy about all subjects mentioned, and Younghyun had a feeling they weren’t entirely unrelated.  _

_ Still when Jae stormed out, Sungjin’s sigh seemed a little more broken than what Younghyun was used to, and Dowoon’s face was sadder than Younghyun had ever seen it before. And for the first time, Younghyun didn’t feel very good after winning an argument against Jae.  _

_ After that, he found himself becoming more civil towards Jae, Dowoon’s sad face popping into his mind every time he wants to snap. It helped that they did end up adding a second keyboard player. A small kid named Wonpil who was around Dowoon’s age. He was probably the only person who likes bothering Jae more than Younghyun, and manages to do it in a way that causes no tensions.  _

_ A year later when he catches Jae comforting Dowoon after a call from his parents, murmuring about how he made the right choice, how Dowoons life was meant to be dictated by what Dowoon loved and what he wanted to do. How Dowoon was defined by himself and not the parents who loved him, how Dowoon could define himself for the rest of his life now. Younghyun realized he hadn’t felt any unnecessary anger or hatred towards Jae for a while now. _

_ A few weeks later, when Jae casually calls him Brian at a rehearsal, Younghuyn realized the sentiment is mutual.  _

_ Things really did only get better from there. _

~~~~~~~~~

Wonpil knew he should be more nervous than he was, because they have never played in front of a crowd this big, and if they tank it’ll probably be a mark on their record forever. But mostly he’s worried about whether Sungjin will cry at the 20 minute mark or the 25 minute mark because the amount of money he has riding on that is kind of important. Plus, Younghyun was probably doing enough worrying for all of them right now and it would be rude of Wonpil to dip into his supply of Worry.

He sees Dowoon, who also looks like he’s doing plenty of worrying for them all, and is set in his decision to not worry until Sungjin has cried and all their bet money goes to Wonpil.

As the crowd began to get restless, he steadied himself over his keyboard and decided to kick Sungjin’s ass if he cried at the 20 minute mark instead of the 25 mark, and then kick his own ass for having too much faith in Sungjin. 

He realized Sungjin was next to him a little too late and only Sungjin’s hand over his mouth stops him from letting out a small yelp when he turned and Sunjin was suddenly there. 

Wonpil was kind of confused by this, because he had been pretty sure the stage manager had basically begged them to not move from their assigned spots, and had even marked them with little x’s made of tape on the stage. 

Before he could ask, Younghyun lifted his hands, one intertwined with Jae’s and the other with Sungjin’s explaining why they had all come over as a unit. Still, that doesn’t explain why they had come over at all-

Then Sungjin grabbed one of Wonpil’s hands, and he, Jae, and Younghyun, smiled bright enough that Wonpil’s sure he could actually feel the heat of it. It’s the only explanation for why Wonpil’s chest suddenly felt so warm. 

Then he grabs all of them and they run over to the drumset as the curtain beings to open.

~~~~~~~~

_ Wonpil had felt confident he had known what to expect when Sungjin had finally let him join the band. It had taken months of bothering Sungjin and reminding him who his best friend was and everyone could use another keyboard! And without me you wouldn’t even have a drummer! _

_ He knows, in the end, it wasn’t his constant nagging that had gotten him in. Sungjin had seem too tired when he had finally said yes, like his hand was being forced by some outside force he had no control over. Wonpil hadn’t liked that at all, he wanted to be wanted.  _

_ So he made sure he would be worth their while. _

_ For a while things were great! He teased Jae and hugged Younghyun and got Dowoon as a little brother and had the support of- _

_ Had the support of someone he no longer could rely on. _

_ Wonpil didn’t like to think about it much. Had just known they had been getting a lot of offers, a lot people telling them to take everything they could. To say yes yes yes  _ **_yes_ ** _. Had so many people trying to tell them yes, when all they wanted to say was no. No to everyone who was trying to put them in a box and define what they were, doing when half the time it felt like they couldn’t do that themselves. _

_So_ _they had been the No. Been the no to the world of Yes they had fallen into. But they had been No together, and had been a unit, a family, in it. Had taken the word No and turned it into something no one but they could understand the true meaning of in this world of Yes. Had been okay like that, Happy, like that, until they had gotten their first offer to sign at a company._

_ Had gotten their first deal to sign and part of their No had suddenly become a Yes.  _

_ Wonpil hadn’t been around for all the fights and had tried to ignore the tension as best he could. Had tried to ignore life as it had been happening around him. Avoided the reality of how things were falling apart so he could fall into dreams where it was all okay.  _

_ But then life came rushing back, had come back as finals and come back as the ice cold reality where he was now their only keyboard player. Where their 6 had become 5 and there was nothing they could do. _

_ The reality where he had to take a step back and wonder when it had become Just Him. Where the mood was suffocating, and the lack of a second keyboard was like a weight keeping them down. _

_ Wonpil had cried a lot, had realized the hard way that being the only keyboard was  _ **_much_ ** _ different than being one of two. But he had kept it to himself because he realized that if he didn’t he wasn’t sure if they would be able to bounce back. They were tears people would never see, and he made sure at practice he was the one keeping the mood up. And it had taken time but eventually they had come back from it, and they had been okay again. _

_ So when He came back to Wonpil and asked if he should try coming back to the band, Wonpil kept back the ‘Fuck you’s and the ‘Leave me alone’s and instead fell back onto what they had become a symbol of. _

**_No_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sungjin was sure he heard the stage manager curse their names as they ran, hands linked, over to the drumset, and Jae and Wonpil grabbed Dowoon’s hands. 

For once in his life Sungjin couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Sungjin had always loved to sing. _

_ That had been a fact. So it had also been a fact that one day he would one day be a singer.  _

_ At least to him it had been. _

_ Everyone else hadn’t been able to see that right away. _

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sungjin took a breath as the crowd had come into view. He hadn’t actually checked how many tickets they had sold. Surely they hadn’t sold out right? So there was no point checking a number that would just make him sad. 

The stage was completely dark, and so was the audience, only the small groups of people who had brought glowsticks gave away the fact there was anyone in the audience at all. 

Sungjin closed his eyes before he could start to count, could start trying to guess how many people were in the audience, how many tickets they had actually sold. 

The first two spotlights turn on. Illuminating the stage and the two empty mics where he and Younghyun had been standing a few seconds ago. Then the audience has begun its murmurs of confusion, questions whispered and spread through the crowd faster than Sungjin can hear them. 

Sungjin screws his eyes shut tighter and squeezes Younghyun and Wonpil’s hands with everything he’s got. 

~~~~~~~~~

_ Every time he’s reminded by a family member on how ready he had been to be a singer when he grew up feels like a slap to the face. He knows they don’t mean it with malintent but still it hurts. Hurts to be reminded that if his younger self could see him now he’d probably be completely disappointed.  _

_ He wonders if his younger self would understand just how cruel the media would be. _

_ His younger self does not know the pain of being turned away again and again and again because “while you have talent, you don’t meet the image we’re looking for.” _

_ Of course he doesn’t.  _

~~~~~~~~~~

Another two spotlights turn on, no illuminating another empty mic for Jae and Wonpil’s abandoned keyboard. 

The murmurs get louder.

Wonpil and Younghyun squeeze back. 

~~~~~~~~~~

_ Meeting Jae feels like fate. _

_ Meeting Jae in the band room in 10th grade when he had snuck into the band room to get some extra practice feels like finding an oasis in a desert.  _

_ Jae sees him on his guitar, after hours, and high fives him and tells Sungjin he wants to be a singer and Sungjin clings to him like the only warm object in the arctic tundra.  _

_ Jae understands, Jae gets it in a way no one else does, and after three years, when Jae says they should start a band. Actually start a band, Sungjin almost cries on the spot. He pretends he’s laughing and manages to get out of the conversation until they’re seniors in college and suddenly every failure is rushing back to him when he tries to sing or play and then they only have on guitar in the band and Jae looks at him with sadness and  _ **_pity_ ** _ and Sungjin wonders why he hates himself enough to deny himself the one thing he’s always wanted. _

~~~~~~~~~~

The last spotlight had begun to turn on, and Sungjin knew this was unplanned but wondered if somehow they knew that this would be how they ended up. Hands linked together and heads down and Dowoon breathing hard enough behind him Sungjin isn’t sure how the mic doesn’t pick it up.

Sungjin finally opened his eyes when the warmth of the spotlight was on his face, and the light is blinding in a way he’s become accustomed to, but the roar. 

The roar of the audience is deafening in a way that makes Sungjin wonder how anyone could ever want to hear anything but that. 

~~~~~~~~~~

_ Music comes back to him slowly. _

_ Comes back when he hears Younghyun humming a song he’d never heard before. It’s not one they had played before, not even one Sungjin had ever heard on the radio. After a few days Sungjin realizes Younghyun has been writing his own music. Suddenly it’s a challenge to see if he can figure out how to play it, to see what Younghyun had been planning for them. Because there was no way the song was not for them.  _

_ After a few weeks of catching and writing down snippets, and finding it in himself to even occasionally play the snippets he can write down he realizes, how much nicer it would sound with two guitars playing it. _

_ He can’t quite look Younghyun in the eye after that.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~

Wonpil, contrary to what others may think, is very observant.

Which means he doesn’t miss Sungjin’s expression when the crowd screams for them. 

He rolls his eyes in the affectionate way you can only do to a friend so close they could do no wrong, and kisses his money goodbye. They’d be lucky if they make it to the 5 minute mark before Sungjin cries.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Sungjin is sure Wonpil knows that Jae is saving the second guitar spot for him.  _

_ If he isn’t Sungjin has no other explanation for why he feels the need to force Sungjin to play with him whenever he can.  _

_ Wonpil’s defence for it is that he needs someone playing with him the first few times so he can learn the music, that he’s too used to playing with someone else. Sungjin doesn’t quite believe it, but Wonpil’s been different after… the incident. If this makes Wonpil happy then so be it.  _

_ So he plays and he plays and he plays, and by the time Jae confronts him again to take the second guitar spot, Sungjin realizes he already knows all their songs. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sungjin revels in what is most likely his new heaven for a few more seconds, before he feels the vice grips their hands had on each other loosen, and remembers they do in fact have a concert to perform. 

Finally they all let go, and make their way back to their spots with their little tape X’s. Looking at the tape X Sungjin decides there’s no way their staff didn’t expect them to throw procedure out the door and do something dumb like they just did. 

A common phrase the staff had told them had been that they didn’t know how to quit.

As Sungjin hears the music start and prepares himself to sing, he decides they’re probably right.

~~~~~~~~~~

_ Sungjin gets back into playing faster than expected. He realizes, after a few practices of not even humming while he played that it would most likely be the singing that will get him.  _

_ So he makes a point not to sing, and pushes it away because he’s scared of what people will say just like he once did to music. _

_ For a while, they let him. _

_ Then one day, Jae storms into his room and tells him he is going to sing. Sungjin wants to ask why, why he wants Sungjin to sing, why when they’ve already gotten this far? A phrase about things not broken and leaving them be on the tip of his tongue.  _

_ His face must be more expressive than he realized because Jae takes on look at him and knows exactly what to say.  _

_ He takes one look at how much Sungjin has grown and changed from that small kid who’d almost given up in 10th grade and how much he  _ deserves _ to take full part in this family he’s built and says the single most embarrassing sentence from 10th grade Sungjin’s mouth. _

_ “Well we’re going to save rock and roll, aren't we?” _

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Sungjin, you little fool. Of course you sold out. 
> 
> Jae and Brian hate each other bc jae spilled coffee on brian and when he was panicking and trying to clean it up brian slapped him and then they got into an argument and the rest is History.
> 
> Also Jae was supposed to recruit Brian bc he was totally 100% lined up for the second guitar spot but he didnt want to because 1) he hated him and 2) he wanted sungjin as second guitar. Brian coming to them as a bass ends up being a coincidence that saves Jae’s ass from having to actually ask him to join smh jae stop being so mad. 
> 
> Anyways i hoped yall liked it uwu


End file.
